dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Kennedy
DSaF = Jack Kennedy is the main protagonist of Dayshift at Freddy's and Dayshift at Freddy's 2, and most recently Dayshift at Freddy's 3. In the troll game he is a doggo like the other characters. Information Jack signs up for the jobs at Freddy Fazbender's so that he can fulfill his promise to Fredbear of saving the dead children's souls and granting them their Happiest Day. However, depending on what the player chooses, Jack could also go and assist Dave, the infamous Kiddie Strangler, and kill the kids instead of freeing them. In DSaF 3, Jack becomes the grand owner of the entire Freddy Fazbender franchise, since his location is the only one left. His reason for opening it depends on the choices the player makes. Appearance Jack shares a similar sprite to Dave. He, however, is orange, has a shorter neck, a wider body, and on his suit he has a name tag rather than a badge. In DSaF 3 he wears a suit, but in The Flipside has his normal appearance. Personality His personality in the games are entirely based off the choices you make throughout the games, which can lead to various endings, many involving getting fired for various reasons (often ridiculous), "dying", or true/good endings. However, sometimes he acts completely on his own, signifying that he has a personality outside of the choices the player may make. This is also shown in the current 3rd installment, where almost all dialogue in the Flipside is out of your (the player) control. The Freddit event the player can choose to trigger seems to show that Jack can be a little immature or even childish at times. (This could be a Joke, but the character does this completely on his own.) ''He even acts this way in some events, such as; doing a flip to prove his dominance, wanting to dive into the Ball-pit, and refusing to get off the slide. He also has a few phrases that make him sound childish, but these can be picked by the player, so they might not be some of his own actions. In the Pure Evil ending, Jack snaps and enters a sadistic state that scares Dave and Peter, and makes Peter call you a soulless monster that thrives on death. This as well as makes Fredbear say that you make both Dave and Henry look like a joke. Fredbear also states that they killed kids, and Henry did something to Dee. Dave also says that Jack killed the very concept of childhood. Depending on the ending of DSaF 3, Jack has three different reasons for reviving Freddy Fazbenders. In the Good Ending, Jack created the new pizzeria to lure Davetrap and the remaining spirits, to rid of them for good. In the Neutral Ending, Jack instead uses his ownership to get back at his time working at Freddy's. In the Evil Route Jack uses the pizzeria as a front to continue murdering children. Relationships 'Dave Miller' Jack's relationship with Dave can stay on stable ground or negative ground, depending on what choices you make. However, Jack seems to be someone that Dave talks to often. Jack also seems to be a crutch or someone that Dave tries to be kindred with, as Dave talks a fair amount about him. It’s also very obvious that Dave has some sort of obsession over Jack, as in the employee logs in DSaF 2, it states to keep Dave as far away from him as possible. Likewise, in Dave’s diary on the company computer, there is a text file that has “Old Sport” repeated 5,000 times, along with some gibberish and the sentence, “Should I tell Old Sport about the Box?”, if the player does the Pure Evil ending aka An Ending Dave will become scared of you and tell you that you killed the concept of childhood, after responding he asks you if he can walk behind you and says that Jack is scaring him in the final image of An Ending. 'Peter Kennedy' Initially, Jack has little to no interest in Peter, as he is his supervisor and the person that fires him (determinant), gives him information, or warnings. If Jack accepts Dave's offers in DSaF 2, on the fourth day Peter will express his anger and distrust towards him, letting down his oblivious facade. Later on the 5th day, He will call him a soulless monster and fire him. If Jack refuses Dave's offer, then accepts his, Peter will become more open towards Jack. He'll tell Jack about himself and even try to befriend him. He will also call him a model employee and the true face of Freddy Fazbender's. Even though it is never said within the first two games, Peter and Jack are also brothers. 'Dee Kennedy' The only interest Jack has in Dee is keeping her in the music box so that he is not killed. This is unless Jack helps Dee free the children in the second game where he works side by side with her. In the Perfect Ending, Dee gives Jack a hug before her and the other souls are released. In the third game, Dee reveals that her and Jack are related during Dee's fight. Since Jack is with Dave, she thinks that he is working with him to kill children which makes her distrust him a bit before it is explained that Dave is helping Jack. Cutscenes In Dayshift at Freddy's 2, There are several cutscenes in the game that will play depending on what you have done in game. 1: From a first person view, Jack will be in a Golden Freddy suit. Henry will walk by, and a stuffing noise will be heard. Henry walks back, but stops by and looks at Jack. The following dialogue options will appear: "''H E L P M E" After that Henry will laugh, the screen will shake and the scene will end. 2: This is from a room view, The Player sees Henry go up to the Spring Bonnie suit and stuff a child inside, before doing the same as scene 1. 3: This is presumably what happens after the 1st or 2nd scenes, where The Real Fredbear explains how he needs help for their happiest day, and how Jack needs to SAVE THEM. Above in the black screen, the letters will pop up: "I P R O M I S E" After that Fredbear will say R I S E. Jack, very wounded, will crawl slowly out of the suit, and then his eyes will open, revealing white and soulless eyes. Final Death When doing the Good Ending route in Dayshift At Freddy's 3, Jack lures DaveTrap into the pizzeria with all leftover animatronics that are still haunted after sealing most entrances and filling the building with gasoline and sets everything on fire. While everything is burning down, Jack visits the flipside for his fight against Henry. Once he returns to reality, he still is inside the pizzeria, and lets the fire kill him for good, while he sees Fredbear standing in the distance watching him, and smiles at him. In his last will that is found by the fire department on his dead body, it is stated that the ground of the pizzeria becomes a memorial place for all children and employees that died in Freddy's locations. It also contains a request of building five gravestones, for Steven(aka as the Colorado Phone Guy), Dee Kennedy, Peter Kennedy, Jack Kennedy, and for William Afton(aka Dave Miller). Trivia * Naming Jack "DirectDoggo" will make DirectDoggo appear and ask Jack if he's impersonating him an then says he's going to delete the game. Then you get sent to the home screen. ** Also, Calling Jack "Old Sport" will change the music of the game and will make Phone Guy say Why hello there Old Sport. *His canonical name, according to the perfect ending and Peter's comments and memories, is Jack Kennedy. * Dave insults him by calling him an Old Fuck if you refuse his offer in DSaF 2 and DSaF 3. * If Jack kills the children in the first game, the end of the day specifies how he looked at the little corpses and just shrugs it off, meaning that he probably has a sociopathic way of thinking as he felt no remorse for killing the kids. (Not a sociopath, just soulless. That means he is unable to feel any strong emotion or regrets) * If he kills the children in DSaF 2, you can get some of the most evil endings, showing that Jack could have become a maniac at this point. * Jack speculates that Bono owns Freddy Fazbender's Pepperonerie. * The name "Old Sport" is a term of endearment used to a friend. * Jack had no sound files for dialogue throughout the entire series until the full release of the third "canon" game. |-| Gallery = Appearances Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Orange Guy (Headhshot).png|Jack when viewing Save Files. Images (2).png|Pure Evil. Dayshift at Freddy's 3 End1dsaf3.png|Jack in the Connect 4 Ending. End2dsaf3.png|Jack in the Flamey Ending. End5dsaf3.png|Jack in the Soapy Ending. End7dsaf3.png|Jack's Gravestone in The End. Chart.png|Jack's face on a pie chart. trip8.png|Jack about to kick Balloon Boy. trip9.png|Jack kicks Balloon Boy. $jack.png|Jack Sprites. (1) $jack2.png|Jack Sprites. (2) $jack3.png|Jack Sprites. (3) $jack4.png|Jack Sprites. (4) Trip34.png|Jack in Candy's. Jack inside his house.png|Jack inside his, Peter's and Caroline's house. os.png Sport.png|As buisness man Sporter.png|Jack in the flipside Project Save the Kiddins Good sport.jpg 2-qekjxts7.png|Jack in the Office. |-| Audio = Audio Voice lines Background music __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:PSTK Characters Category:Main Character Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:PSTK